amor de contrabando
by sandra hatake
Summary: Un amor que nunca debia nacer, un amor prohibido. El es un shinigami, ella solo una humana, pero un accidente podria cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Sandra Hatake, aquí les dejo mi fic (Es el primero así que no sean

Tan malos conmigo onegai!).Aclaro que este anime no es mío si no dé por tanto los personajes no son míos

Aquí algunas aclaraciones:

Hola karin como estas (personajes hablando)

_Hola karin (personajes pensando)_

**Hola karin **(notas importantes)

Sin más que decir aquí les va:

**Amor de contrabando**

Era una mañana tranquila en la sociedad de almas a decir verdad después de la batalla de invierno en la que derrotaron a Aizen todos los días eran relativamente tranquilos cada escuadrón cumplía con su respectivo trabajo y etc. etc. etc. Las cosas parecían estar a las mil maravillas salvo por una cosa o mejor dicho…por alguien

Cierto peliblanco se encontraba en su oficina sentado frente a un torre de papeles como era de costumbre sin embargo algo no estaba bien, desde que regreso de la batalla no había vuelto a ser el mismo un pensamiento siempre rondaba su mente, más que un pensamiento… un recuerdo y todo relacionado con esa persona…

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya –se dijo a sí mismo- 3 años, no tal vez sean 4

-en realidad fueron 5

-es verdad ya son cinc…pero que…

-Ohio taicho-decía una sonriente Matsumoto- estas pensando en ella otra vez ne?

-n-no sé de qué hablas

-no tiene que fingir conmigo taicho, estaba pensando en karin-chan –dijo un tanto seria- (algo realmente raro)

Toushiro tarto de negarlo pero termino por admitirlo

-si la ama por qué no la busca

-na-nani? De que hablas yo no la amo es solo que...

-no se engañe taicho solo se está lastimando

-no tienes trabajo que hacer Matsumoto?-tarto de cambiar el tema-

-hay taicho si sigue así no….

-tengo que salir un momento encárgate de todo en mi ausencia

-pero taicho…

-Matsumoto… por favor quiero estar solo

-h-hai -

-arigato-dijo- para luego desparecer usando shumpo

_-"en verdad está muy mal"_ -pensó-

En ese momento Hinamori entraba a la oficina y al no ver a Toushiro pregunto:

-hola Rangiku-san donde esta Hitsugaya-kun

-acaba de salir

-que lastima yo traía judías dulces para el

-déjalas en su escritorio seguro que cuando vuelve se las come

- está bien….oye Rangiku-san no ha estado un poco raro?

-he… a quien te refieres

-pues a quien mas

-a mi taicho?

-si es que lo noto muy distante ya ni siquiera se molesta cuando le digo shiro-chan

-t-tú crees –decía un tanto nerviosa- yo no he notado nada

-no mientas… sabes algo verdad?

-no que va yo no…

-Rangiku-san…

-gomen Hinamori pero no puedo decirte nada a menos que mi taicho lo autorice

-es que yo….

-en verdad lo siento pero es algo muy personal

-entiendo… es muy delicado?

-temo que si

Y mientras esto sucedía en el decimo escuadrón un pensativo Toushiro vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Rukongai…

-_maldición porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza _–pensó- porque tenía que pasarme esto…

Y así iba maldiciendo su suerte, maldiciendo el día en que la conoció…

**Flash Back**

Un balón venia directamente hacia él, sin saber de quién era lo recogió, en ese momento sintió la presencia de una persona (a decir verdad una presencia muy fuerte) se quedo pensativo mirando el balón y esperando a que esa persona aparezca, y en efecto lo hizo, la dueña era una joven de cabello corto y negro de aproximadamente unos 11 años de edad

-es tuyo-pregunto-

-s-si-respondió ella un tanto nerviosa-

-ten más cuidado puede ser peligroso-dijo él para luego desaparecer usando shumpo-

**Fin del flash back**

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un lugar que no visitaba hace mucho tiempo, la casa de su abuela….

-hola shiro-chan cuanto tiempo-le decía la anciana mientras lo abrazaba-

-si abuela ha pasado mucho tiempo-un tono de tristeza siempre acompañaba su voz-

-sucede algo malo?

-he no no solo sentí nostalgia al volver aquí

-te conozco y sé que algo pasa… no voy a forzarte a que me lo cuentes pero ten en cuenta que cuando quieras hablar yo estaré ahí para escucharte.

-arigato abuela

-ahora pasa tengo judías dulces para ti

Toushiro decidió quedarse un tiempo con su abuela tal vez si se alejaba un poco de de las personas podría aclarara su mente, o por lo menos tratar de volver a ser el mismo de antes…

Días después…

-Ha! Donde se metió taicho auxilio por favor vuelva pronto ya no puedo con todo el trabajo del escuadrón- se quejaba un alborotada Matsumoto-

-parce que necesitas ayuda-dijo entrando un hombre de cabello blanco y amable sonrisa-

-Ukitake- taicho disculpe el desorden es que mi taicho salió de misión y…

-no hace falta que mientas Rangiku-san, sé muy bien que él no ha regresado hace 1 semana

-he… no no el salió esta mañana y…

-por que se comporta de esa forma Shiro-chan no es del tipo de persona que abandona a su escuadrón si porque si

Al ver que no podía sostener su mentira solo pudo decirle la verdad

-entiendo es normal que este confundido

-por favor no lo comente con nadie esto es algo muy delicado y si Yamamoto-sotaicho se entera podría…

-descuida Rangiku-san estimo mucho a Shiro-chan así que de mi boca no saldrá nada

-arigato Ukitake-taicho

-no hay de que… y no sabes donde esta?

-pues… no y la verdad estoy muy preocupada, la última vez que lo vi estaba peor

-debe ser duro para el haberse enamorado de una humana…

-pues si ha sido muy difícil para…

Y mientras tanto en el pueblo de karakura…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Y que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen rivews plis pero no sean muy crueles onegai!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap. 2**_

_Y mientras tanto en el pueblo de karakura…_

_**Hace una semana**_**…**

-cuidado karin-chan-grito yuzu-

Karin solo pudo ver como un coche venia directamente hacia ella y de repente todo se oscureció…

-Karin-chan!, Karin-chan! despierta –decía una desconsolada yuzu- pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas, karin había muerto.

Al día siguiente en la casa de los kurosaki…

-porque karin porque me dejas sola-lloraba una destrozada yuzu-

-clámate yuzu no podemos hacer nada-trataba de consolarla su padre-

-si tan solo hubiera estado ahí-se reprochaba Ichigo-

-no te culpes hijo-decía Ishin- las cosas suceden por una razón

No podían evitarlo, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos la familia kurosaki había perdido a un miembro más…

-parece que llego en mal momento –decía entrando a la casa Urahara-

-que quieres Urahara

-tranquilo kurosaki-san se que estas mal por lo de tu hermana pero… aun puedes verla y lo sabes

-podría tardar años y aun así podría no encontrarla

-yo no estría tan seguro de eso

-a que te refieres?

-karin-san tenía un reiatsu muy alto incluso más alto que el tuyo…

-y eso que

-no la notaste un poco rara estos últimos años?

-ahora que lo dices… si un poco

-nunca te preguntaste porque o… por quien?

-co-como que por quien? Adonde quieres llegar

-a ninguna parte, simplemente digo que hay muchas cosas de tu hermanita que no conoces. _Cosas que yo sé muy bien_ _–pensó- esto sucedió hace algún tiempo, en el época en que kurosaki-san fue a entrenar con los vizard para ser más preciso…_

**Flash back**

_-oye Jinta esa no se la hermana de kurosaki-san_

_-he… a si es karin pero quien es el otro?_

_-a ver… que no es ese Hitsugaya taicho?_

_-He! Pero que hace con el_

_-pues no lo sé pero parece que se conocen de algún lugar y… que se llevan muy bien_

_-n-no querrás decir que…_

_-tal vez… uno nunca sabe _

_-pe-pero eso está prohibido_

_-es verdad Jinta pero en el corazón… no se manda_

**Fin de flash back**

-no m salgas con esas ahora,…

-no te enfades solo digo que si mis sospechas son ciertas el único lugar al que ira será… al academia de shinigamis…

-la academia de shinigamis?

-bingo!

-pero porque ahí?

-eso es un secreto

-_voy a matarlo –pensó-_entonces dices que ira allí verdad?

-hai

-cuando son los exámenes?

En una semana

-pues prepara la puerta, me voy a la sociedad de almas

-Ichi-ni –interrumpió su hermana-

-que pasa yuzu?

-si ves a karin pídele que me perdone…

-yuzu…

-si hubiese gritado mas fuerte tal vez ella…

-descuida se que no te culpa, pero igual se lo diré

-arigato Ichi-ni

-muy bien, viejo… me voy

-dile a karin que pronto iré a verla

-mas te vale

-no me amenaces

-como digas

-muy bien nos vemos Ishin-san

-cuida de mi hijo Urahara

-déjalo en mis manos…

y así partieron hacia la tienda del sombrerero loco.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas, una desorientada karin despertaba en las calles del Rukongai…

-donde estoy

-en la sociedad de almas –respondió un pequeño niño-

-entonces… estoy muerta

-pues si

-y tu eres?

-Yuichi Shibata

-acaso no eras el niño del canario?

-sí pero como lo sabes?

-perdón no te lo dije mi nombre es kurosaki karin la hermana del shinigami que te ayudo a venir aquí

-en serio? Pues es un gusto conocerte

-y dime encontraste a tu madre?

-no, aun no pero seguiré buscando

-entiendo…

-ya tienes donde vivir?

-no acabo de llegar

-entonces ven a mi casa

-estás seguro

-que si venga vamos

-ok

Y ya en casa de Shibata…

-bu-buenas tardes mi nombre es kurosaki karin

-Ho! mucho gusto-decía una señora de apariencia amable- soy la madre sustituta de Shibata me llamo Gakari Shiharu y el es mi esposo Ikimono Kazoku

-el gusto es mío

-mama ¿verdad que karin puede quedarse?

-claro que si

-disculpe señora

-si dime

-los shinigamis frecuentan esta zona?

-no muy seguido ¿Porque?

-no por nada

-Hay alguno al que quieras ver?

-He…bueno yo…

-No seas indiscreta Shiharu-intervino Kazoku- tal vez sea algo personal

- bueno da igual siéntense que es hora de cenar

-hai-dijeron a unisono-

Horas más tarde, una intranquila karin no podía conciliar el sueño así que salió a dar una vuelta…

-no puedes dormir?-pregunto-

-Shiharu-san… no la verdad no

-es por ese shinigami? Ese al que estas buscando…

-no-no sé de qué habla

-apuesto que es por Hitsugaya-taicho

-pero como...

-es el más guapo del Gotei 13 pero… es imposible que lo sepas ya que acabas de llegar

- a decir verdad sí, es por el…-_porque rayos se lo dije_-

-vaya pero que sorpresa… deben conocerse de antes…supongo que fue cuando estabas viva verdad?

-si…

-y ahora quieres volver a verlo

-pues sí, aunque… tal vez no me recuerde ya han pasado 6 años

-y aun así… quieres hacerlo?

-si

-entiendo…ese es amor del bueno

-he? No no es eso es solo que…

-la forma más rápida es…

-Nani?

-decía –continuo- que la forma más rápida de llegar a él es… convertirte en shinigami

-he? Pero cómo?

-ingresando a la academia de shinigamis

-se pude?-pregunto emocionada-

-si pero debes tener un gran reiatsu para pasar las pruebas aunque puedo ver que tu posees ese poder o me equivoco?

-pues…no

-los exámenes son en una semana así que piénsalo

-no hace falta

-he?

-me presentare a los exámenes y me convertiré en shinigami

-será duro

-lo se

-y pude que te tome años entrar a su escuadrón

-no me importa

-no podre convencerte de lo contrario verdad?

-No

-lo supuse, entonces… buena suerte

-arigato Shiharu-san

-no hay de qué, pero ahora a dormir que ya es muy tarde

-hai-_Toushiro, espérame por que pronto nos volveremos a ver-_

Y así una decidida y ya más calmada karin pudo dormirse soñando con el momento en que lo volvería a ver.

Una semana después o sea en el tiempo actual…

**Notas de la autora:**

**Espero que les haya gustado… me esforcé mucho en hacerlo así que dejen rivews plis**


	3. Chapter 3

_Levanten la mano los que quieran matarme por tardona XD, en verdad pido disculpas por no actualizar antes, es que los estudios me han tenido sin dormir durante semanas aunque esa no es excusa, en verdad lo lamento y para los que aun sigan esta historia, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo._

_Ha! Lo olvidaba, en este fic, Ichigo es capitán de uno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13_

_Una semana después, o sea en el tiempo actual…_

-no han sabido nada de mi hermana-preguntaba Ichigo a los encargados del examen para shinigami-

-lo sentimos Kurosaki taicho pero nadie con ese nombre se ha inscrito para el examen- respondió Hanataro-

-rayos! Se supone que debería estar aquí

-no se altere Kurosaki taicho, tal vez ella no quiere que usted sepa que esta aquí- alego Hanataro-

-por qué haría algo como eso

-no lo sé, tal vez quiere ingresar por sus propios medios, como usted sabe, a ls familiares de los capitanes se les da preferencia

-tal vez tengas razón, aun así, te pido que estés atento y que me avises si ella llegara a aparecer

-descuide Kurosaki taicho lo mantendré informado

-cuento contigo Hanataro- diciendo esto dio media vuelta para irse- ha! Y deja de llamarme así quieres? Dime Ichigo, como antes

-hai! Como usted digo Ichigo-san

Luego de esto el mencionado desapareció.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del decimo escuadrón, Matsumoto no podía mas, prácticamente se arrastraba debido al cansancio que le había provocado el estar al mando de su escuadrón por una semana.

-taicho Porque no vuelve? Esto es demasiado para mí- decía Matsumoto con lágrimas en los ojos-

-parece que shiro chan aun no ha vuelto verdad?- cuestiono Ukitake entrando en escena-

-No, aun no

-Y ya sabes donde esta?

-se que está en casa de su abuela, aunque él cree que no estoy enterada

-entiendo, aun debe estar confundido –agrego Ukitake- pero tranquila, se que el volverá, shiro chan no es de los que abandonan

-si es verdad

-además, cuando lo haga, se llevara una gran sorpresa

-he? Sorpresa de que habla?-cuestiono Matsumoto interesada en el tema-

-Kurosaki Karin se presentara al examen de la academia

-QUE!- grito Matsumoto- pero cómo es posible he revisado los registros y su nombre no aparece por ningún lado, además es imposible que una persona viva tome el examen para…. No, acaso ella?

-Si Matsumoto, ella … murió

-pe-pero cómo? Ichigo no me dijo nada

- hubo una reunión de capitanes en la que se nos informo del fallecimiento de la hermana de Kurosaki taicho y también nos encomendaron su búsqueda como un favor especial par Kurosaki

-pero ya la encontraron verdad?

-no

-qué? pero entonces como es que va a dar el examen?

-está inscrita bajo otro nombre, parece que no quiere que nadie sepa que va a participar, así que me pidió que le hiciera ese favor-respondió Ukitake con una gran sonrisa-

-y por que accedió a eso Ukitake taicho?

-quería darle una sorpresa a shiro-chan

-entiendo… entonces cuente conmigo, iré ahora mismo a casa de su abuela(la de Toushiro) para avisarle-agrego Matsumoto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- mi taicho se pondrá feliz

Y con estos pensamientos en su mente partió hacia la mencionada casa dejando todo el trabajo tirado, como siempre.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la sociedad de almas, cierto peliblanco se encontraba dando un paseo antes de volver definitivamente a su escuadrón, todo este tiempo lo paso meditando y luego de muchas noches en vela comprendió que aquel sentimiento que recorría su cuerpo era… amor, estando consciente de esto decidió enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, es por mi propio bien-se dijo a sí mismo-después de todo , no la volveré a ver, y si lo hago, ella… ella me habrá olvidado

Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a su oficina pero, de pronto una esfera de energía paso casi rozándolo, apenas y logro esquivarlo; no puede ser-dijo sorprendido- este reiatsu es de…

-hay no se me paso la mano, oye estas bien?- pregunto una muchacha mientras se acercaba al peliblanco-

Toushiro tenía miedo de que su cerebro le jugara una mala pasada, esto era simplemente imposible, que ella estuviera y mejor aun que la hubiera encontrado, o bueno que ella lo hubiera encontrado a él, en fin eso no era lo importante, lo único que contaba en ese momento era saber si lo que su mente y corazón le decían era verdad, con el alma en la mano se giro lentamente, para encontrarse con una joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos del mismo color, más profundos que la misma noche y más bellos que cualquiera que haya visto, quedo totalmente impactado al verla, ella no era la misma niña que dejo 5 años ataras, había cambiado, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña, ahora era el de una mujer, con curvas bien definidas y un cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura; el sueño de cualquier hombre- se dijo así mismo-, ya que no podía articular palabra alguna, solo podía observarla y pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado físicamente, pero su esencia, seguía siendo la misma, ella seguía siendo… su Karin

Ella, por su parte, no podía creerlo estaba practicando sus kido antes del examen, y de repente perdió el control de uno y gracias a eso, pudo verlo, Pudo ver a la persona por la que tanto sufrió todos estos años y por la que ahora se presentaría al examen, aquella persona por la que estaba dispuesta a todo, aquella que le robo el corazón, y ahora estaba parada frente a él perdiéndose en esos ojos verde esmerada que transmitían sorpresa al igual que los suyos, el también había cambiado, y ella lo noto, ya no era el mismo niño que conoció, el que se molestaba cuando le decían enano, además ahora nadie se atrevería a hacerlo ya que era más alto que ella, casi como su hermano Ichigo y su cuerpo…su cuerpo, Dios! Era todo un hombre!, tenia tantas cosas para decirle, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, ni de la de el…

-ka-karin? En verdad eres tú?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Perdón, no me maten T_T se que el capitulo es muy corto, prometo que el siguiente será más largo u_u. espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y de nuevo les pido disculpas por la tardanza, prometo actualizar más rápido. En fin eso es todo, hasta la próxima XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, ha pasado algo de tiempo verdad?, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero con esto de las fiestas… en fin, sé que no compensa el tiempo perdido, pero para quienes aun siguen este fi, aquí les dejo el capítulo 4 de __**Amor de contrabando**_

_-Ka-karin en verdad eres tú_?

-To-Toushiro! –grito Karin lanzándose sobre el- Te extrañe tanto

El aludido no sabía cómo reaccionar, el también la había extrañado, y mucho, pero las palabras no eran su fuerte, así que solo atino a corresponder el abrazo de la Kurosaki mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho.

-como llegaste aquí –pregunto Toushiro recuperando la capacidad de hablar- y que haces con ese uniforme, solo los muertos pueden presentar el examen y tu… Karin, acaso estas…

-Si –respondió levantando un poco el rostro para mirarlo a la cara- pero no fue un hollow ni nada, fue un accidente

- Entiendo… oye Karin

-dime

- No es que me moleste, pero… podrías levantarte? –pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, un tanto sonrojado-

-he?... hay perdón –se disculpo levantándose al instante mas roja que un tomate claro está- es que no te había visto en mucho tiempo y me emocione mucho, entonces yo…

Fue interrumpida por las risas de Toushiro, ella lo miro sorprendida, antes, cuando eran niños, el solía visitarla en el mundo de los humanos, y cada vez que salían, ella hacia hasta lo imposible por sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, y ahora lo tenía allí burlándose de ella.

-oye! No le veo el chiste –dijo un tanto molesta-

-Gomen, Gomen –se defendió conteniendo la risa (raro verdad)- es que te ves muy graciosa cuando pones esa cara

- …

-no te enojes era broma

-si claro y yo me chupo el dedo

-Oh vamos Karin no seas así, pareces una amargada

-Mira quién habla "señor sonrisas"

-está bien, discúlpame, me pase de la raya

Ahora, Karin fue quien no aguanto la risa

-que es tan gracioso? –pregunto el shinigami- Me estoy disculpando y tu te burlas?

-no es eso, es que se me hizo raro que te disculparas, pocas veces lo hasias, ya hasta se me había olvidado

-pocas veces tenía motivos para hacerlo

-Entonces por que tú… –cuestiono un tanto confundida-

-No me gusta que te enojes conmigo –se sincero el peli plata-

-descuida, no podemos estar peleados más de dos horas recuerdas?

-Es verdad – respondió, mientras un sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al recordar aquellos momentos-

_**Inicio de flash back**_

_Una vez más, Toushiro y Karin habían peleado, el motivo, llamar a Toushiro niño de primaria, la frase tabú para nuestro pequeño shinigami, aun sabiéndolo, Karin lo había hecho, todo porque él no quería comer un helado de chocolate…_

_-Oye Toushiro mira –dijo señalando un puesto de helados- por qué no compramos unos_

_-Hazlo tu si quieres, a mi no me gusta el chocolate, eso es para niños_

_-Y eso que tiene- pregunto- también eres un niño no?_

_-Que no! –grito un poco alterado, llamando la atención de algunas personas- no soy un niño, cuantas veces debo repetirlo!_

_-Está bien, pero no tienes por que gritarme!_

_-Tú tienes la culpa por llamarme así!_

_-Yo? Pregunto de manera sarcástica- no es mi culpa que parezcas un enano de primaria!_

_-Co-como te atreves_

_-Que paso, se te acabaron las palabras –Cuestiono en un tono desafiante la Kurosaki-_

_-yo me largo! –Dijo, para luego sentarse en uno de los bancos del parque , bastante alejad de donde estaba Karin-_

_Al cabo de una hora…_

_-Oye, Toushiro –se acerco tímidamente Karin- _

_-Que quieres?_

_-Aun estas enfadado?_

_-…_

_-Toushiro yo quería…_

_-Gomen –dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo a la chica-_

_-He? –pregunto un tanto sorprendida-_

_-Dije que lo siento_

_-N-no tienes que disculparte, al contario, soy yo la que debería hacerlo, yo te dije niño de primaria y…._

_-No debí reaccionar de esa forma –dijo interrumpiéndola nuevamente- olvidemos el asunto y sigamos como siempre ¿si?_

_-hai! –Respondió Karin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- _

_**Fin del flash back**_

-y todo por un helado – menciono Karin sacando a Toushiro de sus pensamientos-

-si, en verdad nos portamos como niños

-ese es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados, aunque también una de los más dolorosos- dijo la muchacha con un deje de tristeza-

-Es cierto, después de eso vino la pelea con Aizen, y no volvimos a vernos, hasta ahora –agrego Toushiro mostrando un ligera sonrisa hacia ella-

-Tienes razón –acoto la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa- eso es parte del pasado, ahora estoy en la sociedad de almas, voy a presentar el examen para shinigami y…

-Qué pasa?

-hay no!

-Que te ocurre? –Pregunto con preocupación-

El examen empieza en diez minutos! –exclamo un tanto desesperad- no podre llegar a tiempo

-Es solo por eso? –cuestiono de lo más calmado-

-Como que ¿es solo por eso? Mi vida aquí depende de ese examen, y si no llego a tiempo entonces…

-tranquil, yo te llevo

-Como que me vas a llevar? Aquí no hay autos ni nada que sele…

De pronto, sintió como era levantada del suelo, alzo la vista, y se vio cara acara con Toushiro, quien la cargaba de forma nupcial.

-Q-que estás haciendo? –pregunto claramente sonrojada-

-Dijiste que tenias diez minutos verdad?

-sí pero eso que tiene que ver

-si uso mi shumpo llegaremos más rápido, así que sujétate fuerte

-E-está bien- respondió la Kurosaki sujetándose del cuello del peli plata-

Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron casi a las puertas de la, academia de shinigamis.

-te dejare aquí –dijo Toushiro bajándola con cuidado de su agarre- supongo que no quieres que te lleve hasta la entrada

-Supones bien, se nota que me conoces bien Shiro-chan

-Supongo que si… bueno, será mejor que entres o empezaran el examen sin ti

-Ah! Es verdad –grito mientras corría hacia la puerta de la academia-

-Karin!

-Dime

-Vendré a verte una vez que hayas pasado tu examen… después de todo sé que lo lograras

Karin le dedico una amplia sonrisa antes de irse, murmurando un "gracias" antes de perderse de su vista por completo.

Mientras tanto en el decimo escuadrón…

-Hay taicho donde se metió! –Exclamaba un muy cansada Matsumoto- justo cuando le tengo buenas noticias se desaparece, no es justo

-Que no es justo Matsumoto? -pregunto el peli plata apareciendo tras ella-

-Hay! Taicho no me pegue esos sustos –casi me da un infarto

-No exageres Matsumoto, ahora dime, a que noticias te referías

-Ah sí, es verdad, a que no sabe taicho?

-Claro que no se por eso te estoy preguntando Matsumoto

-A si tiene razón

-Matsumoto! –exclamó ya un tanto exasperado- ve al grano!

-A si, le tengo grandes noticias taicho –respondió con una gran sonrisa- Karin-chan está en la sociedad de almas, además va a dar el…

-Si ya se, murió en un accidente y ahora va a presentar el examen para shinigami

-Pe-pero como es que usted…

La encontré hace un rato

-Entonces usted ya…. Ha! De razón tiene esa car de idiot… digo de felicidad

-Que ibas a decir Matsumoto? –pregunto con un ligero tic en el ojo, mientras que una de sus manos sujetaba a Hyorinmaru-

-Na-nada taicho decía que se ve muy contento, eso es todo –Respondió Matsumoto, con un sonrisa un tanto nerviosa- Me-mejor me voy, debe tener mucho en que pensar y además, yo… adiós

-Matsumoto ven aquí ahora mismo!

Y así, Matsumoto tuco que correr por su vida, aun así llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, su taicho, había vuelto, y todo gracias a una solo persona, Karin Kurosaki.

Al cabo de unas horas, Toushiro se dio cuenta de que el tiempo del examne ya había terminado.

-Espero que hayas pasado el examen Karin –dijo mas en un susurro para si mismo-

-Tranquilo taicho, seguro que Karin-chan pasara el examen sin problemas

-Es verdad, ella es muy capaz y… Un momento! Matsumoto ven aquí ahora! –gritó el peli plata mientras su teniente volvia a escapar.

Mientras tanto, en la academia de shinigamis, los resultados del examen estaban a punto de ser anunciados.

-Kurosaki Karin

-si señor- respondió la muchacha-

El resultado de su prueba es…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Listo, este es el final del capítulo, Se que prometí que sería más largo, aunque sí lo es, por unas cuantas líneas jejeje, hablando enserio, no pude hacer más largo el capi, porque no tuve mucho tiempo, aun así, espero que el capi sea de su agrado, y de ahora en adelante tratare de que sean más largos. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, tanto constructivos, como destructivos XD, bueno por mi parte eso ha sido todo, hasta la próxima._

_Ah! También quería agradecer a todos por los cometarios, que son los que me motivan a continuar, en especial a LuNaShinRa y a _Yamile, gracias por seguir mis historias, y por dejar sus comentarios, espero contar con su apoyo en el futuro, y también con sus amenazas XD, ahora sí, eso es todo, Hasta la próxima ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

_He… como decirlo… Gomenasai!, no tengo excusa, no sé como tengo cara para aparecerme después de un mes de no haber actualizado, en verdad les ofrezco una disculpa por mi tardanza, si quieren matarme, están en todo su derecho, les ofrezco mi cabeza, así que levante la mano el que quiera decapitarme, en fin, para los que aun sigan este fic, aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 de __**Amor de contrabando**_

_Mientras tanto, en la academia de shinigamis, los resultados del examen estaban a punto de ser anunciados._

_-Kurosaki Karin_

_-si señor- respondió la muchacha-_

_El resultado de su prueba es…_

_-_Un momento! –exclamo Ichigo entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndose a donde estaba la aspirante a shinigami- quieres decirme que significa esto?

-Pues lo que ves –respondió de forma calmada-

-Por qué no me dijiste nada! –Reclamo Ichigo- soy tu hermano, sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti!

-No dije nada por qué sabía que reaccionarias así –se defendió la muchacha- y ya cállate, estas armando mucho alboroto –agregó al ver como los demás postulantes los observaban-

-Al diablo con los demás! –exclamo- nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo!

-Que! –replico sorprendida y enojada a la vez- eso si que no!, me he esforzado mucho y no me pienso ir!

-He… disculpe Kurosaki taicho.. –trato de decir el maestro-

-que quieres! –replico enojado-

-Na-nada –respondió asustado el hombre-

-Nos vamos ahora! –Agrego Ichigo para luego tomar de la muñeca a su hermana-

-que pasa a aquí! -exclamo Toushiro entrando al salón- a que se debe tanto alboroto Kurosaki!

-Nada Toushiro ya nos íbamos –respondió jalando a Karin- vámonos

-No! –replico zafándose del agarre de su hermano- voy a convertirme en shinigami y punto!

-No seas terca!, vámonos, no ves que…

-Basta Kurosaki! –Hablo Toushiro- si Karin quiere o no ser shinigami, es cosa suya, tú no tienes nada que ver

-como que no!, soy su hermano, me debe respeto

-y tu también se lo debes a ella –acoto el peli plata- no pidas más de lo que das

-Haz lo que quieras! –Exclamo Ichigo al quedarse sin argumentos, para luego salir del lugar-

-Puede continuar –dijo Toushiro al maestro-

-He?... ha, si, claro –respondió después de haberse recuperado del susto- Kurosaki Karin, el resultado de su prueba es satisfactorio, pertenecerá al salón de primera clase, preséntese a la ceremonia de bienvenida que se llevara a cabo en tres días, eso es todo, puede retirarse.

Karin estaba realmente feliz, aunque su hermano casi arruinaba su ingreso a al academia, lo había logrado, y todo gracias a él, gracias a Toushiro.

-Gracias Toushiro –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa al peli plata que había salido del salón junto a ella- de no ser por ti, no sé como hubiera terminado todo esto

-pues yo si –respondió sorprendiendo a la chica-

-A si? –Cuestiono entre curiosa y divertida- y que hubiera pasado

-Le hubieras dado una paliza a tu hermano y hubiese vuelto para oír el resultado – contesto con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro-

-Muy gracioso enano de primaria

-Oye a quien le dices enano!

-A quien más? –Respondió con cierto tono juguetón en su voz- no veo a ningún enano más por aquí

-Soy más alto que tú! –Replico el peli plata-

-Atrápame si puedes E-NA-NO –contesto Karin para luego salir corriendo del lugar-

Toushiro le siguió el juego, salió tras ella, pero se sorprendió al no verla, de pronto, oyó su voz desde un tejado "eres demasiado lento" –dijo para luego seguir corriendo-, acaso ella estaba usando shumpo?, pero cuando lo aprendió?, bueno, eso se lo preguntaría cuando la alcanzara, sin decir más, corrió en dirección a donde ella había desparecido.

Después de unos minutos, logro divisarla, estaba recostada en un árbol del campo de entrenamiento en el que se habían encontrado esa mañana, con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormida, se veía realmente hermosa, con el viento que ondeaba sus oscuros cabellos, sumado a la luz del atardecer que solo la hacían mas hermosa ante los ojos del capitán, pasaron unos segundos, para que Toushiro despertara de su ensoñación, se acerco sigilosamente a ella, "_no estaba mal darle_ un susto" –pensó- y cuando iba a hacerlo, se sorprendió al ser él quien termino en el suelo, con Karin sobre su cuerpo.

-pero que… tu no estabas…

-Dormida? –Cuestiono divertida la aspirante a shinigami- pues no, sentí tu presencia desde que llegaste

-Y yo que pensé que habías bajado la guardia –respondió con un ligera sonrisa-

-yo nunca bajo la guar…- trato de decir mientras se descuidaba-

-Decías? –replico el capitán mientras cambiaban posiciones, ahora, era ella la que estaba en el suelo- muy mal Karin, no debes ser tan descuidad –agrego con una sonrisa en el rostro, muy cerca del de Karin-

El ambiente se torno tenso, ambos estaban demasiado cerca, sus corazones latían tan rápido, que parecía que iban a estallar en cualquier momento, sus labios estaban casi rosándose, cuando se oyó una voz muy conocida par el capitán.

-Taicho, lo estaba bus… -trato de decir Matsumoto, pero se quedo muda al ver la escena-

Ambos se separaron al instante, claramente sonrojados, mirando a direcciones opuestas.

-Qu-que es lo que quieres Matsumoto –cuestiono el aun sonrojado capitán- para que me buscabas

-Eso es lo de menos taicho –dijo Matsumoto con seriedad, algo muy raro de ver- ahora hay otro tema de mayor importancia

-De que hablas Matsumoto –cuestiono Toushiro recuperando la compostura, si Matsumoto estaba seria, debía ser realmente importante- explícate

-Taicho –dijo mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros y lo miraba directamente a los ojos- se que no soy quien para hablarle de estas cosas, pero si va a hacer ese tipo de "cosas" con su novia, debería cuidarse y no hacerlo al aire libre, aun que considero que aun son muy jóvenes para…

No pudo seguir hablando por que el aura oscura de Toushiro empezó a brotar a cantidades indescriptibles…

-Matsumoto! –grito el capitán mientras desenvainaba a su Zampaktou- de sta no te salvas!

-Taicho! No es justo! –gritaba una desesperada Matsumoto mientras huía de su ahora furioso capitán- yo solo quería ayudar!

Karin, que veía la escena desde otro lugar, no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas, es verdad que en un principio se avergonzó por lo que Matsumoto había dicho, pero luego, al ver la reacción de Toushiro, y como perseguía a su teniente, fue demasiado, solo pudo reír, reír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, al notarlo, el peli plata desvió su mirada hacia ella, dándole tiempo suficiente a Matsumoto para escapar.

-Matsumoto! Vuelve aquí! –Exclamó el capitán- ya arreglaremos cuentas en el cuartel

-Fue my divertido verte correr tras ella –dijo Karin mientras recuperaba la compostura- siempre es así?

-Lamentablemente si –respondió-

-Se parece a mi padre, su carácter es muy similar

-No por favor! –Exclamo con cierto tono de burla en su voz- con una Matsumoto es más que suficiente

-Es verdad –respondió siguiéndole el juego- si esos dos se juntaran, sería el fin del Sereitei

-Cierto… oye ya es tarde, no tienes que regresar a… por cierto –cuestiono- donde vives?

-Con una familia en el distrito 1 del Rukongai Oeste

-He?, yo también viví ahí, es raro que no nos encontráramos , esta semana he estado en casa de mi abuela

-supongo que fue por qué me la pase entrenando todos estos días, salía en la mañana y regresaba en la noche

-Debe ser por eso, quieres que te acompañe?, ya es tarde

-Tranquilo –respondió con una sonrisa- puedo cuidarme sola

-Si no me dejas acompañarte, creeré que te molesta mi presencia

-Eso es chantaje! –Exclamo la muchacha-

-Demándame - respondió en tono ganador- nos vamos?

-Está bien enano chantajista –dijo antes de caminar en dirección al Rukongai-

Durante lo que duro su caminata, iban discutiendo de cosas comunes, de lo que habían hecho todo este tiempo que estuvieron separados, en fin, trivialidades diarias, por alguna razón, que Toushiro conocía muy bien, podía abrirse por completo con ella, siempre había sido serio ante todos, casi nunca sonreía, y protegía a las personas que apreciaba sin mostrarles su afecto, sin embargo, con ella era diferente, desde que Karin llego a su vida, su mundo dio un giro de 180º, con ella podía ser sincero, podía sonreír, podía llorar, y no se sentía extraño, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que si mismo.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Karin sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- quieres pasar?

-No gracias –dijo de forma cortes- me espera una torre de trabajo en el cuartel, tengo la ligera sospecha de que Matsumoto no ha trabajado en todo el día

-como quieras –dijo para luego entrar en la casa- Nos vemos

-No lo dudes –respondió mientras se alejaba-

Los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en medio de la ceremonia, el evento transcurrió sin percances, todo estuvo tranquilo, luego del discurso de apertura, comenzaron las clases, a Karin no le fue mal, al contrario, tenía un excelente control de su reiatsu, buena condición física, y a pesar de nunca haber usado un katana, se defendió mejor que cualquiera, en resumen, fue un gran día, al salir, la esperaba Ichigo, le había comunicado con anterioridad, que se haría una fiesta en su honor, por haber ingresado a la academia, el capitán comandante había aprobado el hecho de que tanto su padre como su hermana asistieron al evento, así que Karin estaba más que feliz.

La fiesta se llevaría cabo en la mansión Kuchiki, cortesía de Rukia, que quien sabe como convenció a su hermano para que accediera, al llegar, Karin fue recibida por su padre, y su hermana, que la abrazaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, al notar que se estaba poniendo azul por tanta presión, la soltaron, aparte de este pequeño incidente, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, Ichigo iba presentando a su hermana con los demás capitanes, ella los saludaba por cortesía, su mirada estaba centrada en encontrar al capitán de la decima división.

- Es mejor que no pierdas tu tiempo Karin –hablo Ichigo- Toushiro no vendrá, siempre dice que tiene mucho trabajo

-Quien te dijo que lo estoy esperando

-Que te traes con el Karin? –Cuestiono su hermano- se me hizo raro que te defendiera esa vez en la academia, y más raro aun, fue que te llamara por tu nombre, el no hace eso ni con Hinamori

-Hinamori?

-Es una miga muy cercana de Toushiro –respondió esperando ver su reacción-

-Creo que la menciono antes, es la chica a la que le dicen momo cierto?

-Si –contesto un poco aturdido, el esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, pero parecía haberlo tomado con clama- dejando eso de lado, el no vendrá, siempre está ocupado y…

-Entonces –le interrumpió Karin- podrías decirme quien es él?

La mayoría de los presentes quedo sorprendido al ver entrar al capitán de la decima división acompañado por su teniente, como bien había mencionado Ichigo, el nunca se presentaba a las fiestas, salvo que fuese una orden, en esta ocasión, todos estaban confundidos, salvo Ukitake y Matsumoto, que sabían los motivos del peli plata para estar ahí.

-Felicidades Karin –dijo acercándose a ella para sorpresa general- sabía que lo lograrías

-Gracias Toushiro –respondió esbozando una sonrisa-

-Se puede saber desde cuando se conocen? –cuestiono Ichigo, cumpliendo su papel de hermano celoso- por qué mucha confianza entre ustedes?

-He… bueno… la verdad

Karin trato de hablar, pero no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa, haría que su hermano armara un escándalo, y ahora que su padre estaba ahí, la cosa seria pero, cuando se le había ocurrido una idea, se oyó una explosión y parte del techo del salo se desplomó, al disparase el polvo, dos figuras emergieron, lanzando un ataque directo a Karin, al no poder reaccionar a tiempo, cerró los ojos, sintió que todo había acabado, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con los ojos verdes de Toushiro.

-Estas bien -cuestiono preocupado-

-Si –respondió- gracias a ti… tu brazo –agrego al ver como emanaba sangra de la extremidad del capitán-

-Ha, eso, no tiene importancia –dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo- quédate aquí, nos encargaremos de todo

-No te vayas –pidió mientras sujetaba su Haori- estas lastimado, los demás capitanes pueden pelear

-Karin, eso no…

No pudo terminar, por que sintió como esas presencias se acercaban a gran velocidad, golpeando todo lo que había a su paso, los capitanes parecían simples novatos ante estos hombres, instintivamente, Toushiro se posiciono delante de Karin, recibiendo dos nuevos ataques, sin tener tiempo siquiera para defenderse, Karin veía horrorizada la escena,

Ichigo estaba lastimado y apenas podía moverse, y Toushiro, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, en un descuido, Karin cogió tarto de atacar al enemigo, pero fue bloqueada, cayendo lastimada, en un vano intento de salvar la vida de sus amigos, aquellos hombre sestaban por darle el golpe final, cuando Toushiro apareció de la nada, sangrando por todas partes, le verdad era un milagro que aun estuviera en pie, sin embargo, había algo diferente en él, su mirada, no era la misma, por un momento, Karin creyó ver que sus ojos cambiaban de su color verde natural, a unos celestes, tan profundos como el cielo, de pronto, el cuerpo de Toushiro, comenzó a emanar un reiatsu totalmente distinto a lo habitual.

-Aléjense de ella! –exclamó a medida que su poder aumentaba a niveles inimaginables-

-en verdad eres tú –dijo uno de los hombres mirando fijamente a Toushiro-

-Nuestro amo estará conforme –agrego el otro-

-Amo? –Cuestiono el capitán-

-Esto fue solo una advertencia –volvió a decir el primer hombre-

-La próxima vez –agrego el segundo- nadie se salvara-

Ni bien terminaron de hablar, ambos desparecieron, Toushiro cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras Karin corría a su auxilio, lo que empezó como una pacifica fiesta, había terminado en una tragedia…

Refuerzos del cuarto escuadrón llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, para ayudar a los heridos, para fortuna de todos, la capitana Unohana, había tenido que hacer unos trabajos antes de venir a la fiesta, por lo que se demoro, grande fue su sorpresa al llegar al lugar y encontrar a los invitados en ese estado, todos fueron trasladados al cuarto escuadrón, mientras eran movilizados, una solo pregunta rondaba sus cabezas ¿Quiénes eran esos tipo?, al parecer, una nueva crisis estaba por venir…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y nuevamente, les ofrezco mis disculpas por la demora, además, quiero agradecer a todos los que aun siguen este fic, prometo que tratare de actualizar más rápido, sin más que decir, y esperando sobrevivir a la paliza que me darán por tardona, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima! , si sobrevivo claro esta…._


End file.
